I'm Getting Over You
by TooMuchPressure88
Summary: Just a short story based on Kyle's recovery from Stan dumping him. PAIRINGS- Stan/Kyle, Kyle/Kenny, MILD PAIRINGS- Kyle/Butters, Kyle/Bebe. Rated for language and slight suggestive things. Songfic to "Over You" by Daughtry.


Just a random idea I had while listening to my favorite Chris Daughtry CD. I know very well that it's not my best work, and be warned, it's very quick and rushed. It's kind of on purpose, but it's actually more accidental. Haha, I suck. So I hope you enjoy this little tidbit, just a thing to read while eating your pudding.

Based on "Over You" by Daughtry.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not the song, not the show, not nothing. So, yeah.

Now enjoy!

* * *

"Stan! No, why are you doing this?" I shouted at my boyfriend's closed door. A text. He had dumped me through a text. _"Ky. Its over. Im brakin up wit u. sorry." _We'd been together for two years now; he couldn't dump me like _this_! "Stan! Please open the door!"

I waited for a few moments before he opened the door. I automatically became conscious of my tear-stained face and my bleeding knuckles. "You got my text?"

"Yes," I said desperately, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you want to be together anymore?"

He sighed and invited me into his house. I reluctantly sat down on the edge of his couch, staring up at him for an explanation. "Kyle, I just… don't think it's going to work."

"Why?" I repeated, "Was it something I said?" He shook his head. "Something I did?" Another shake. "Come on, Stan, tell me!"

"I just don't want to be with you anymore," he snapped, "Why can't you just accept that?"

I shook my head and looked down at my knees. "There's gotta be a reason."

"Maybe I'm just bored!"

_Bored?_ Was he fucking kidding me? "Dude! We love each other…"

"No we don't!"

"Wh… Stan. Give me the real reason."

"I want to get back together with Wendy, alright?"

It felt as though something in my mind had shut off. "Wendy? Why?"

"Look. Do you know what people were saying about us?" I shook my head. "Well, you wouldn't. Remember how I was like insanely popular? Prom king? Shit like that?" Another nod. "And… when I started dating you, all of that changed. I mean, face it Kyle, you just aren't exactly… cool. People started laughing at me in the hallways and putting stupid notes in my locker. I mean, being cool is just in my blood, and, I guess… I really am starting to miss it."

After he said that, my entire brain seemed to shut down. Only one thing came to my mind. Stan's reputation was the most important thing. "Are you telling me…" I began, noticing the crack in my voice, "that after all this time we've been together, all the times you said you loved me, you never meant it?"

"I meant it back then, I guess," he admitted, "things change."

I sighed, trying to imagine living without Stan. It just seemed so impossible. He'd been around since we were four, from best friends, to super best friends, to… to dating. And he had always been able to complete me. "Can… can we still be friends?"

"Look, Kyle, I…" he stopped for a minute and looked away. "I think it's best if we just stay away from each other."

I felt a strange weight in my chest, and remembered something Stan said in fourth grade. _"You always hear songs about a broken heart, and think it's just a figure of speech, but it's true. My chest hurts. I feel this sinking feeling where my heart is."_ Back then we had thought it was a gay thing to say. But now I totally understood. I had a broken heart.

_Now that it's all said and done_

_I can't believe you were the one _

_To build me up and tear me down_

_Like an old abandoned house_

_What you said when you left_

_Just left me cold and out of breath_

_I fell too far, was in way too deep_

_Guess I let you get the best of me_

Two weeks later, Kenny was in my room comforting me.

"I don't know what to do, Kenny! I… I gave him everything my heart had to offer, and he… just… it's all gone. I don't know what to do."

Kenny sighed and rested his hand on my back. "You know, dude. You and Stan, you were good for a while, but… you deserve better. You're right, you gave him everything, and he should've given something back. But he didn't. Maybe… maybe it just wasn't the right path."

"I thought we would last forever, Ken."

"I think… you should just do things. Don't worry about if they'll last forever, just do one thing at a time, one day at a time. Don't think about tomorrow, because it'll make things a lot easier. Enjoy the time you had with him, and be glad you had it, but try and move on."

This time it was me who sighed. "You make it sound easy, Kenny."

He laughed. "I know, and it's not easy at all. But just think of Stan like you'd think of a trip to Disneyland. It was an exciting time in your life and a great memory, but you couldn't enjoy it forever." He followed this with a grin. "And you know what else helps?"

I smiled up at him. "What?"

"Just for now, think about all the things you hate about Stan."

I nodded and thought for a moment. Was there anything to hate about Stan. Well, yeah. He dumped me because he cared too much about people's opinions. He dumped me through a fucking text. He always ditched me to hang out with the football team. He automatically expected me to care for him when he was drunk. He acted as though he controlled me. He made me go to church with him, knowing I was Jewish. Jesus, what did I like about that loser in the first place?

_Well I never saw it coming_

_Should have started running_

_A long long time ago_

_And I never thought I'd doubt you_

_I'm better off without you_

_More than you_

_More than you know_

_I'm slowly getting closure_

_Guess it's really over_

_Finally getting better_

_Now I'm picking up the pieces_

_Spending all of these years_

_Putting my heart back together_

_Cause the day I thought I'd never get through_

_I got over you_

The next day at school I walked down the hallway with Kenny and Cartman. We walked by Stan and Wendy passionately making out, and I found that it didn't make my heart hurt like it did before. I guessed I really was over him.

"Dude, PDA! PDA!" Cartman shouted.

Stan and Wendy looked at him curiously.

"Are you fucking morons? _P_ublic _D_isplay of _A_ffection." He over enunciated the P, D, and the A.

They just rolled their eyes and turned away. "You're right dude, that is pretty sick," Kenny commented, "At least you and him never did that," he added, nodding his head at me.

I shrugged. "I wasn't desperate for attention."

As we walked into class, I looked around the room. I hadn't been in the class since me and Stan's breakup three weeks ago- and when we were going out, I had to sit by him so he could make sure I wasn't cheating. He was almost as paranoid as Wendy. I guess they were perfect for each other.

But that day I felt like I was being rebellious when I sat next to Butters. "Hey Kyle! Haven't seen you in a while. You feeling better?"

I grinned at him. "Hell of a lot better, Butters, thanks." For the first time I noticed that Butters had penetrating gray eyes. They looked like they could slice right through your head and read your mind. His spiky blonde hair was gelled and looked sharp. "Hey, can I… touch your hair?"

He giggled. "Yeah, sure. Most people don't want to touch it. They think I'm yucky."

I shrugged and tentatively poked one of the spikes. "It's sharp, dude!" I exclaimed laughing.

He grinned at me and felt his hair. "Guess you're right. Can use it as a weapon." For the rest of class we laughed about the ways Butters could kill people with his hair, getting yelled at by the teacher, and continuing our conversation through detention.

For the first time in weeks, Stan Marsh had evacuated my mind.

_You took a hammer to these walls_

_Dragged the memories down the hall_

_Packed your bags and walked away_

_There was nothing I could say_

_And when you slammed the front door shut_

_A lot of others opened up _

_So did my eyes so I could see_

_That you never were the best for me_

Butters became my boyfriend for the remainder of that school year. Over the summer, we broke up because he was moving to Florida. My heart didn't break that time.

In junior year I began dating Bebe Stevens. She was a great girlfriend for a while. She wasn't a huge romantic, but she was great if you wanted information. We broke up due to a little argument at the end of the year, but we ended up as really close friends.

At the end of senior year I learned that Kenny McCormick was going to the same college as me. We decided to take a road trip together. After an interesting night in the hotel room, he became my boyfriend. I've been dating him for fifteen years now.

There are times when we look back and laugh at the times when I thought that my life was over, all because of Stan Marsh, a boy I hardly remember now.

_I got over you_

* * *

There, it's over, you can breathe again. Sorry about the crappiness of the ending... and the whole story for that matter. I was getting tired of Geometric Love and Fight Fear With Fire, so this is just a little boredom thing I wrote

But review! I really want to know what you thought! Flames will be used for my hair when I go to hell! ( i have a timeshare there )

LOVE YOU!


End file.
